Phoenix's Grudge
by Summers Groupie
Summary: What happens to her teammates when the Phoenix's grudges are repaid?... Just anger at the beginning, but all will be explained at the end... DISCONTINUED
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine they belong to Marvel, not matter how much I want them

Chapter 1 – Animals and Best Friends

Jean sat in meditation in her shared room. She breathed in and felt waves of tranquillity wash over her. A small smile crept onto her lips as she began to truly relax.

Time passed, it seemed endless, yet had not been enough time. She was thrown back into her body with a jolt as a loud crashing was heard outside the room.

She got up and flung the door open, eyes blazing with anger.

Logan and Scott stopped when they heard the bang of the door. Scott got up and had the decency to look ashamed, while Logan stayed sprawled on the floor.

"Somethin' wrong Jeannie?"

Jean calmed herself slightly before speaking. "Yes Logan, there is. You and my husband seem unable to stop fighting. Now if this doesn't stop RIGHT NOW THEN YOU'LL BOTH GET THE WRATH OF PHOENIX! Do I make myself clear?"

Scott nodded, his jaw clenched. Logan grinned and slowly sat up.

"Gimme somethin' else t' occupy me and it will."

Jean smiled sweetly and beckoned him to her. Scott's mouth fell open as the Wolverine eagerly moved toward her. When Logan reached out for her, she smiled more and lifted him into the air with TK.

"Fine Logan, here's something to 'occupy' you. Thinking of a reason I shouldn't rip you open. Now I'm going to leave you there, whilst me and Scott go talk to the Professor."

She closed Scotts' jaw as she walked past and they walked slowly down the corridor, their fingers entwined and Jean calming down again. Logan flew to the floor as she relaxed and was confused by Jean's mood swings.

"Women..." he muttered to himself, cringing as Jean's voice yelled in his head for that comment.

Ororo heard Logans' cry of pain as Jean psychically attacked him for his next thoughts. She half smiled and walked down to the gym for hers and Rogue's work out.

"Rogue?" She called, not seeing the flying mutant anywhere. "Rogue? Are you here yet?"

"No," came a voice from the doorway, "she's been detained. I'm here to take her place, 'Storm'."

Storm spun around suddenly afraid at the malice in that voice she knew so well. "Je-?"

She was slammed against a wall and had the breath knocked out of her even before she could finish. She tried to stand but felt herself being raised up, her body no longer having any control.

A smile flitted across her best friends face. Then her eyes flared and Storm was thrown across the room followed by a seemingly calm Phoenix.

"Ororo, Ororo, Ororo. Or should I call you Beauty, hmm?" She looked at the weather witch's crumpled form. "You're always flouncing around this mansion as if you own it, but I need to tell you-" She pulled Storms head up by her long, white hair. "You're nothing compared to this. To me."

Storm reacted instinctively, and hit Phoenix hard across her jaw, releasing herself from the entity's grip. She rolled and then summoned her winds to lift her above her so called 'best friend'.

"What has happened to you? Why have you reverted to Dark Phoenix? Jean, talk to me, for I have no desire to harm you."

Phoenix rose to meet Storm's eye level and looked half apologetic and pained. Storm held no grudge to the treatment she had received only moments ago and held out her arms to the powerful woman before her. She allowed Storms arms to enfold her before lashing out with a forceful and almost deadly mental assault. Her pained expression turning into one of fury.

"Poor Ororo. Lost her parents and lived on the streets. Doesn't think anyone else suffered as much. Thinks she's a goddess." Phoenix hurled her across the room again. "Poor Ororo? Poor Jean!"

Ororo sat up, a trickle of blood running down her forehead. "Poor Jean? Why, tell me Phoenix, I beseech you."

Phoenix's rage softened and she floated a few feet away and about a foot off the floor. "Jean has power and she cannot use it, for fear of one of her 'friends' attacking her and stopping her. Just as she was attacked when she had to witness her best childhood friend, her almost sister perish as a result of human nature. Why isn't she allowed to kill those who almost killed her and her loved ones, so many times?"

Ororo looked up at the red-head open mouthed, understanding all at once, though she had never told Jean of what had happened during the time she had been 'dead' on the moon. She silently prayed to her Goddess for forgiveness, keeping her mind as blank as she could.

She called lightning and winds, making them soundless to all except the most sensitive. She brought them down upon her best friend, hoping that the Phoenix would save herself and change into the woman she cared about like her own sister.

It seemed to work, until Storms saw the Phoenix's eyes. All the weather she could summon reflected off the supreme being, the lightning only fuelling her power and the wind angering her. Storm gasped in despair and tried to move away, but the Phoenix never loses her prey...


	2. Distraction

Disclaimer: Want them, can't have them – characters owned by Marvel

(Excuse my really bad Rogue accent... I can't think how else to type it!! So I apologise!!)

Chapter 2 - Distraction

Rogue flew around the telekenetic bubble Jean had put her in, wondering why she'd do that to her. She punched the side and made the whole thing rotate and spin. She sat on the floor and pouted, wishing she could get out of the stupid thing.

"Rogue? Sitting around when she's trapped? Now that is surprising."

Rogue turned full of horror to face the speaker, then ground her teeth in anger and frustration. When she spoke she made her voice light and friendly, relaxing slightly, remembering that she could trust this person.

"Warren, what d'yah want? Gonna help a gal in who's in trouble? Do yah darin' rescue thing, Angel?" Her accent was thick and almost teased him. He ruffled his wings and stepped forward.

"Promise not to injure me if I do help you?"

Rogue fluttered her lashes and nodded, "Whatever yah say sugah..."

The playboy X-Man rolled his eyes and reached through the bubble. As her delicate gloved hand touched his own he jumped nervously. Calming himself with the thoughts her deadly skin wouldn't hurt him, nor would her amazing strength, he took her other hand and pulled releasing her.

"Jean must've let go... or I couldn't have got through at all Rogue. What's going on around here? You steal a kiss from Scott or something, or just her makeup again?" The blonde-haired mutant laughed at the outraged reaction he got.

"Ah never took that stuff without askin' her! She just don't remember Warren, yah gotta believe me. Jean just-"

He cut her off by knocking her back with a sweep of his wings, then placed a finger against his own lips, still silently laughing. Rogue grinned and put her index finger on his lips, moving his aside.

"Don't be so mean t' me Angel, it's hard for me t' trust yah as it is..."

Warren nodded, his shoulders shaking. Then he suddenly stood up straight, his eyes fixed and expression locked. His muscles began to shudder and he moved backward, taking measured steps, seemingly not in control of his body.

Rogue grabbed his tailored jacket. "Warren? Angel? Answer me, stop bein' liake this!"

Warren backed into the wall and stopped, unblinking, looking at the opposite wall, as if seeing a ghost. Rogue ran at the wall and threw herself through it, feeling her body reacting in slight pain as it collapsed under the strain of her remarkable mutation.

She found herself stopping suddenly, just as she came face to face with a very angry Logan. She hugged him lightly, throwing her arms around his neck.

"We need help Logan, Warren's stuck or somethin'. We just gotta tell the Professor!"

Logan grunted and nodded, taking her arms and clamping them around his torso, his back to her chest.

"All raight sugah, but yah'd better not complain if it gets bumpy when ah fly"

With that she took off, leaving the winged mutant helpless against his captor.

"Well now Warren Worthington, I think we'd better have a chat. Don't you?"

Eyes full of dark fire burned above a mouth that was twisted into a smile, upon a face that had infinite power.


	3. Guardian and Disaster

Disclaimer: I don't own them, just playing…

Chapter 3 – Guardian and Disaster

Warren struggled in his mind, panicking and pleaing with the vicious firebird. His body remained frozen, though his mind was in such turmoil.

Pheonix touched his cheek and he was thrown back into his body, though she still controlled his movements. She sighed and ran a finger over his lips.

"You thought to steal me Warren. You tried to hide me from them all. Is that fair? Angel, 'Guardian Angel' answer me."

She clicked her fingers and he found he could talk again.

"Jean, what's going on? I didn't-"

"HUSH MORTAL!"

Darkness grew around the evil entity, "YOU KNOW NOTHING! YOU THINK YOU KNOW OF POWER, I WILL SHOW YOU THE TRUTH!!!!"

Warren's voice was blocked again, and his vocal chords strained in a silent scream, his body violently convulsing in mid-air, where he was now being held.

A rich scent filled the air, one of immense power and loss of control. The body formerly known as Jean Grey continued to attack her old team mate, laughing as she felt his mental pain and willing it to increase, more and more, until he almost broke, then she kept it at a constant level so he was in the most pain possible.

Her evil laughter rang out through the mansion, but no-one was conscious to hear it.

Rogue, meanwhile, was flying high above the grounds, thinking where Chuck might be, and daring not go closer for fear of an attack from Dark Phoenix.

"Ah reckon we should trah and fahnd Storm too, if possible. She maht be in trouble."

Logan twisted beneath her to look at her face. "Rogue, Marie?"

She looked at him, surprised at his use of the name she'd given up a long time ago. "What's wrong sugah?"

"Land us..."

She was puzzled, but took them as close to the mansion as she dared, hoping that he'd caught Xavier's or Ororo's scent.

"Rogue...." Logan's face creased up in frustration then was blank. He raised his finger to his lips and slowly drew his claws out.

Rogue hovered above the ground, getting into a defensive stance. She was ready for anything and everything, except what happened.

She gasped as the punch hit her stomach, winding her. Then reeled as another smashed across her left eye and fell back as several viscous, non-fatal blows were delivered to her torso and face. She couldn't remember when she'd taken such a beating, and as she drifted off into unconsciousness she saw her attacker fall into the same state, hearing a soft laugh and a flash of red hair flashing past her vision.

She groaned. Logan had been under that control all along. Warren... he had been the target. Then it all became a blur as immense pain shot through her system. She blacked out in this pain, it blasting through every nerve in her body.


End file.
